universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Wile E Coyote (LBC)
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - ACME Gags Wile will get out a crate containing an ACME item. The following items are... Bold= '''Uncommon ''Bold & Itallic= Rare *Cream Pie - Acts like a a normal projectile, can be thrown backwards. *Bomb - Acts like Link's Down B. *'Thunder Cloud - Goes off and attacks the first opponent Wile is facing. *'Homing Cream Pie '- Like the normal one, but goes for a random opponent. *''Anvil ''- Drop this, and it stuns opponents. *''Sparks ''- Makes Wilie invincible for a short while. Each item is random. '''Where this move comes from: '''In Looney Tunes Racing, the 6 possible items are Cream Pie, Bomb, Thunder Cloud, Homing Cream Pie, Anvil and Sparks. For the item to go higher, the player must collect enough tokens for a better item. Side B - ACME Rocket Wile will get on his vehicle he used in Looney Tunes Space Race. This move acts slightly similair to Dr. Robotnik's Side B, but unlike Robotnik, it can be turned while it is active. The turning part requires lots of pratice for the player for Wile to turn. It does the same damage and knockback as Dr. Robotnik's Side B. The longer you don't use it, the more strong this move will be. The more strong this move will be, the longer the reuse time. '''Where this move comes from: '''In Looney Tunes Space Race, Wile used an ACME Rocket for his vehicle. He also used this in Looney Tunes Racing, but in the style of a kart. Up B - ACME Witch Broom Wile will get out a witch's broom and will fly on it. This move is identical to Madotsuki's Up B only it is slightly nerfed down a bit. The controlling is slightly more a bit bad and there is a meter displayed by Wilie's damage meter, just like Robin William's Tinkle Meter & Captain Underpants' Flight Meter. If Wile is hit during this move, he won't be able to use it again for 10 seconds. '''Where this move comes from: '''In The Whizzard of Ow, Wile uses a broomstick to catch the roadrunner. Down B - Hole Wile will place a hole on the platform he is standing on. Whoever goes to it, will fall down right through the platform. But they are still able to go through the platform, regardless of what happens. If Wile places antoher hole above or below the 1st one, he or the opponent will start to continusly fall through the holes until they move somewhere else. There can only be 2 at a time. '''Where this move comes from: '''In Looney Tunes Space Race, holes are items that can be used to stop opponents. Final Smash - Boulder Levitation A boulder appears by Wile and he will start to levitate it. Then he will move the boulder over to any spot where an opponent is on the stage, you can use this move on multiple opponents to make the move more extreme for them. Then, the player must press the A button at the right time to drop the boulder onto any opponents. If he succeeds, any opponents who were hit by the boulder will be stuck in the ground for a while. If the player does this at the wrong time or press another button (Ex. B), it will just stay there until Wile stands below it. If Wile stands below it, the boulder will smash him. After any of those effects, the boulder will disappear and the battle continues. '''Where this move comes from: '''In The Whizzard of Ow, Wile levitates a boulder to catch the Road Runner. But he crushes himself while he attempts it. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Anti Heros Category:Male Category:Playable Characters (LBC) Category:Starter Characters (LBC) Category:Non-Human Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon characters Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Defensive (LBC) Category:Space Jam